The Faraway Days
by ShadeofLight
Summary: Throughout the last thirty years, things had changed, but hearts remained the same... Her view became vague and her head was dizzy. She blinked, trying to get the sight around into her eyes. From faraway, a figure was walking toward her. Still the red hair, the aquamarine eyes, that light pink lips, that familiarly gentle and warm gaze, that blue dress, nothing had changed.


**A/N: I accidentally deleted it; therefore, I have to publish it again.**

* * *

The chamber remained the same, still elegantly magnificent, still luxuriously cavernous. Nothing had changed. Yes, during the interminable thirty years, everything remained unchanged, including the walls, the paintings and even the grief which had penetrated into every single corner of the place in the past three decades, of the chamber whose hue was as maroon as blood every time the crimson curtains were down and the sun radiated.

Maroon, the color of the soon dying flame, the color of desolation, the color on the hair of the former girl…

In the bower, the air was critically hot and oppressively stuffy. The king-size bed was covered by royally pure white blanket and laid amidst the chamber. Its headboard was carved from gold and attached by rubies, making the heat in the bower become worse.

Exhausted, bored and sluggish, those were what people felt after entering the chamber. No one could stand staying in this chamber within only a minute, and hour.

None the less, faraway from people's expectations, it was the bower which the mighty Queen of Eraklyon throughout thirty years had lived.

The door slightly opened and a few white rays of light wormed inside, diluting the miserably crimson red color. A woman with a slender figure deliberately stepped in. the chandelier on the ceiling suddenly lighted up. Tiny beams of light scattered sparkle of gold thread everywhere.

Shimmering gold mixed with crimson red formed persimmon, the shade of orange which reflected distress and longing.

Without any sound, the Queen strolled toward the shelves which were full of plans and schemes, policies and the constitutions of other realms like Zenith, Domino, Solaria, Melody, Limphea and Andros which was used as references last night. She tranquilly sat down on a reverse armchair, sighing. The light aroma of the manjusaka flowers, or cluster amaryllises in a corner spread into the air. She presented herself a few leisurely minutes out of the dusky chamber.

Throughout the last thirty years, her soul never had a chance to be in equanimity.

Throughout the last thirty years, she still hadn't had a chance to escape from the agonized vortex of destiny that day she had stuck.

The King, no, her husband wasn't much different. Over the previous three decades, he never felt happy even in just a single moment. His blond hair turned wanly coldish. His health wasn't as good as the older days.

Nevertheless, it didn't mean anything compared with his dead soul and his broken love, what he had had this day thirty years ago.

She always knew, during the past three decades, his heart had languished and rotten. She understood. Despite how much miserable suffering she had been through, he was still a thousand times worse.

However, things had changed.

She sighed.

People always did things with reason. An intelligentsia like her always perceived that.

Not randomly in this room was the chandelier turned gold.

Not randomly in this room was the curtains dyed red.

She did that.

Colors could reflect the innermost feelings of people. A whole life wasting in this lonely chamber, she only yearned to use colors as a sympathetic friend.

Now, things had changed. She no longer found sympathy in those colors. The nonchalance she usually had also vanished.

She had just receive the news-Eldora had gone.

At the time the news arrived, her throat suddenly choked, her eyes became torpid and words were dying on her tongue.

She shocked.

If her daughter hadn't been there to help her, she might have fallen onto the cold and emotionless ground in a faint.

She felt painfully sad, her body as paralyzed and her sense of taste gave her a feeling of sour and bitterness. For the first time in her long-lasting life, she realized how tiny and desperate she as in this big universe.

Thirty years ago, she never thought she would turn out to be like this.

Life was unpredictable…

She regretted about her former past, which she missed and dreamt about. She missed the days the smile on her face still blossomed. She didn't feel sorry for her youth or her love, but she regretted her friendship and her fully happiness.

She had become a lot more emaciated. Her clever and sharp gaze was still there, but sorrow had engraved on her lids. Her greenish hair had turned into the color of wilt, insipid leaves. Her brown eyes had lost the belief in in life for a long time. The darkened in the life full of vicissitude.

The navy gown which hugged her body slowly evoked her about the painful grief.

Her mind went insane. Her intellect seemed to lose into an unidentified space with thousands of questions "Why"…

"Why destiny ill-treats the ones who have kind hearts?"

"Why they love each other, but they can't live together?"

"Why they fight for a better world, but live in gloomy and sadness?"

"Why this life doesn't leave them a way to take refuge?"

"…"

They were the once who had talent, the savior s of the Magic Dimension. Nonetheless, now, one no one knew still she was still alive or had perished, the other had to writhe in sullenness.

Pain. It was their agony, but she also felt hurt.

"Bloom", Selina whispered, her lips moved lightly, saying each word falteringly "It has been thirty years, thirty long years…"

Her memories about the sorrow past inside her awoke. It flowed back fiercely as if it wanted to drown, to swallow everything into an interminable vortex.

" _Bloom, why do you bring me here? I can't help you anything. Your wedding gown, Stella has designed. The dancing during the wedding is Aisha's job. Musa is composing the wedding songs. Tecna organizes the ceremony. Flora decorates flowers all over the hall. Daphne and Thoren take care about inviting guesses. I don't think I have anything to do. All are wonderfully finished."_

" _I know, but I still want your help. This wedding has been wonderful, however, if you, my childhood friend also include in the preparation, it will be the greatest wedding ever."_

Selina gave a quick smile during her train of thoughts. It had been a long time since she last smiled. Her smile remained beautiful, but carrying inside the grie which had carved into her inner heart, the grief of sorrow. She he wished she had laughed more at that time. Because now, her smile meant nothing more than the proof that she still could smirk.

" _Sky, we have to go and take our wedding photos."_

" _I'm sorry, Bloom, but I'm really busy with my work. I'm the Crown Prince of Eraklyon."_

" _But Sky, we're getting married and you have to spend some of your time for me."_

" _Bloom, I really want to, however…"_

" _Don't worry, Bloom, Sky. Go and take your pictures. It's more important than anything. Just leave all of those schemes to me. I'll handle them."_

" _Can you?"_

" _Of course I can, Sky. Trust me. Don't just look down on me."_

" _Oh…ok then. I count on you. Thank you."_

" _Thank you, Selina."_

Holding a scheme on her hand, Selina shook her head. That day, even in her dream, she didn't think that it would become her life business.

" _Well done, my son! I'm so proud of you. Never in my life had I thought you could do this good. All the decisions you made are sensible and logical. Eraklyon is fortunate since it has a future King like you. Even I couldn't do as wonderful as this."_

" _Th…thank you, father"_

" _You're great, Selina. Thank you very much. If you wasn't there to help, I don't think we even have a chance to take our wedding photos. Speaking about the photos, let me show you them. Sky and I look great. This wedding is conidently the most perfect wedding ever!"_

Selina sighed. _Confidently?_ In this life, we couldn't assert anything. Something wrong would always happen…

" _Sky, do you take Bloom to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"_

" _I do"_

" _Bloom, do you take Sky to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"_

" _I d…"_

" _Bloom!Winx! There is an emergency. A sorcerer is using his power to destroy everything around him. Everything is dying and people are suffering…"_

" _Bloom"_

" _Winx"_

"…"

" _Sorry Sky. Sorry everybody. Our wedding has to be postponed. We have to go right now."_

" _Magic Winx"_

This piece of memory flew back fiercely and excruciatingly. It appeared in Selina's mind clearly as if it was just yesterday. It was likely to rub salt into her unrecoverable wound…

" _Bloom, you're so silly. Why did you shield me?"_

" _It's because I'm a fairy, Selina. A fairy always has to protect people, especially the ones she…"_

" _Bloom! How do you feel? Don't scare me. You have to stay awake. You're the strongest fairy of the Magic Universe."_

" _Don't…worry…about…me…How…are…Nex…and…Roy? Are…they…alright?"_

" _They are fine. But you have to endeavor"_

" _Selina…you…cry?"_

" _N…no…I'm not"_

 _[…]_

" _We have done our best to save her. However, her energy had run out. She only can live for few more days, Your Highness."_

"…"

" _You're…just…joking, aren't you? It's…it's…Bloom, she commands you to say those words so as to scare me. Am I right?"_

" _We're sorry, Your Majesty, but we only tell the truth."_

" _I don't believe. It's false. Please save her. We still have to get married, to live together until the end of time, she can't…"_

" _We're sorry. We can't help her anymore…"_

" _No, Bloom, you can't let anything happen…to…you."_

" _Calm down, Stella."_

" _Flora, please don't cry."_

" _Daphne, are you ok?"_

" _Selina! Why can you remain nonchalant at this moment?"_

" _No, Sky, he faded away. Call the royal physician back right now."_

 _[…]_

" _Sky, we have decided. You can stay with Bloom during the last days of her life. After her demise, you'll marry Diaspro."_

" _I don't love Diaspro. The girl I love is Bloom, forever and ever. You can't say those words to me."_

" _But Bloom will soon die, my son. And you will have to live, to become the King of Eraklyon, to have a family in order to keep the royal blood. You're our only son…"_

" _I don't care!"_

" _Sky, this is an order!"_

 _[…]_

" _No, absolutely no. How can that be, Bloom? I can't marry Sky. He is your fiancé. You love him and he loves you, either. I'm your friend and it's impossible. It can't be."_

" _Selina, I implore you, I beg you. I'm really hurt. It's not because I'll die but it's because I see him suffers. Not only would he lose me but also he has to marry Diaspro. I only want to lighten his heart…"_

" _But there is nothing different between marrying me and marrying Diaspro, in fact."_

" _It's really different, Selina. You're a lot better than her. You'll not hurt Sky more. You'll not use so much money which may lead Eraklyon into poverty after your marriage. You're not a playgirl and you don't demand much. You're intelligent and talented. Therefore, you can help Sky ruling this kingdom. I have convinced him."_

" _But Bloom…"_

" _I know. I'm sorry. I'm wrong. I only think about myself. I take away your freedom and your own love. However…"_

" _That is not what I mean, Bloom. Listen and listen clearly. You'll go through this. You'll live. You'll not die. Stop it. I don't allow you to say those silly words."_

" _No, Selina. Nex didn't get through it. So will I."_

That image, those sentences, that skinny and lifeless figure of the girl who was lying on the pastel white bedclothes. Her ashen face, her wan lips, and everything which had happened in this chamber, Selina couldn't forget.

Those old days, this place was Princess Bloom's bower before her wedding. Now, it was Queen Selina lived until her life ended up.

" _Bloom, where are you? Bloom?"_

" _She is not in her bower, Aisha."_

" _What about the library,Flora?"_

" _Musa, I got there but she wasn't in it"_

" _Tecna, use all of your equipment to find Bloom please. I implore you…"_

" _Stella, I have tried everything I can. It looks like Bloom is no longer here, in this palace, or even in this kingdom…"_

" _Sky! Calm down!"_

" _Daphne, I've had enough. Why did Bloom go? Why did she leave me?"_

" _Sky, perhaps she only wants you not to see her death…"_

" _You're right, Selina…"_

 _[…]_

" _Oritel, I have to find our daughter"_

" _I know, Marion. Even though I have to mess up the whole universe, including Earth, I still find her."_

 _[…]_

" _There is no trace of Princess Bloom. She might have gotten out of the boundaries of the known world, Your Majesty."_

The steam of thoughts brought Selina into the silent blank of her life. In this life, Bloom and Eldora was her only relatives. However, they all left her when she was unaware…

" _Father, mother, this is Selina, my new girlfriend. I proposed to her."_

" _Oh, Selina?She looks ok. She is intelligent, talented and dazzlingly beautiful."_

" _We agree"_

" _Thank you, Your Majesty"_

Their wedding took place quickly and simply with a few white flowers and a marriage certificate. The Royal Family, the noblemen and noblewomen, the Winx and Specialists were the only guesses.

Sky didn't know how to act but Selina was quite something. In front of Diaspro, the Royal Family and everyone else in the Magic Dimension, they were a happy couple. Only the people inside like Aisha, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Daphne and Thoren, Roy, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy knew that there was nothing between them more than the marriage certificate and a contract.

In her eyes, he was the King, her childhood friend's husband. To him, she was simply an aide, and advisor, his wife's close friend. Every time they returned from their meetings with the citizens, she got back to her chamber, and so do he. All they discussed to each other was about their job.

Throughout thirty years, things remained the same…

The door slightly opened, a blond hair girl with emerald eyes stepped in.

"Mother, everything has already been prepared. You can go there now. This afternoon, the Winx will come too."

Selina startled. She quickly gestured Cheryl to shut up. The young girl quickly covered her mouth. She perceived that she had made a terrible mistake-saying the word Winx.

Selina followed the instruction of the young princess. The flaps of her gown flew up and down, touching the ground cause little sound. Her golden shimmering crown, which was sending out the light of autumn, was lying on her hair, giving vague light.

Princess Cheryl leaded her to a gorges hall.

"Mother, here is it"

"Thank you, Cheryl, for everything"

"But what about the conference this late evening, don't you remember it?"

"I postponed it. I'm not in the mood and your father is too ill now."

"Mother, why do you never care about him?"

"Why should I?"

"Mother…"

"Cheryl, I remember that you have arranged a meeting this afternoon with some of your fellow and fella in the Company"

"But you…"

"Go and prepared"

"Yes, mother…"

The Queen stood there until Princess Cheryl had left. She slowly walked into the hovering car.

Her journey out of the noisy and gaudy capital city was seen by Selina as an escape from the lonely vortex, an escape from her vaguely exhausting life.

The wheels stopped at a wildly waste and desolate field, in a place which was thousands miles far away from the kingdom she lived.

A minute later, Selina was left alone.

Grass had grown wildly; plants had died out and regrown. Light and rain, hardship of time had swept away all of the trace was left that day.

The sky remained white, the field remained green. Even in their dreams, no one could imagine this was the place the tragedy that year occurred.

The tragedy was too terrible, too horrible that no one wanted to dream about it.

Only she and they wish it had just been a dream...

"Bloom, throughout the decades without you, this world had changed so much..."

Yes, everything had all changed.

After the day Bloom disappeared into the thin air, that sorcerer had gone, and so had the Winx.

The Company of Light II, it was the name of the current organization. Just like the Company of Light, this organization included all the fairies, nymphs, warriors and witches who had great power, talents and the ideals to save the universe. The former organization was under the leading of Marion and Oritel, and the new one was under the control of Aisha.

Speaking about Aisha, her fate wasn't better than Sky. After Nex's death, she married Roy. Nonetheless, their marriage had only lasted a short time before the old wound of Roy recurred and stole him away from Aisha forever.

During the last years of her life, Queen Aisha never remarried. She continued her widowhood and lived on.

Unlike Selina, who adopted a girl from the Royal Family and made her the Princess, Aisha had decided to pass down the Throne of the Land of Andros to Nereus's son after her demise. In that way, Andros would be united.

The other Winx had changed either.

Stella, since losing herself in gloomy and desperate owing to her failure to protect Bloom, had retired, stopped being a fairy for good. She returned to Solaria to become the Crown Princess, and later, the Queen of Solaria. She married Brandon. However, she still felt unhappy when she remembered the former girl with the old story. Stella was no longer a mischievous and girly. She was now an august and mature Queen. Though, she would never agree to fight for justice...

Musa and Riven's relationship never finally worked out. They broke up under a cold shower rain with steam of ice spreading all around one dark evening. Musa then left Melody to travel around the Magic Dimension, becoming a famous star, but lived singly during the rest of her life.

Flora married Helia and became the Duchess of Linphea. She was also affected by the left of Bloom and thought of making her battle life history. However, her younger sister, Miele wanted to become a member of the Company of Light II. Therefore, Flora finally had to take back her thought in order to fight by the side of her sister.

Like her friends, Tecna also left Alfea so as to return to her kingdom, where she was entitled Duchess. She married Timmy after a year. She kept on fighting for Aisha's organization to complete her ideal as well as pick up the pieces which Bloom had left.

Aisha, Stella Musa, Flora and Tecna however hardly met each other. They were too busy with their own job. Furthermore, whenever they were together, the story that day was evoked.

Still, it didn't mean that they didn't meet each other; it didn't mean that they were no longer friends.

Throughout these thirty years, their friendship remained the same, unchangeable...

But they only reunited once a year, on this day, the day Bloom disappeared, and at this place, the place where their last battle together occurred.

They always came, to meet each other, and to wait for a miracle, to light up the hope that one day, Bloom would come back.

Either did Selina. She also visited this field each year, at the different time of the day in fact, with a hope which she always knew was impossible, hopeless and impracticable. It had been thirty years and Bloom couldn't remain alive.

Daphne, Oritel, Marion and even Sky had already given up on those hopes after the first ten years without any news about Bloom. It was not because to them, she was gone into oblivion, but they had had enough. They were too sad and sorrow. If they still hoped, they might end up losing their mind. Their souls were torn into pieces and their hearts weren't intact. They were too tired.

And until now, only she and the Winx remained waiting...

The cold breeze passed by. It was too chill that her bones began to be numb and she felt as if her marrow was frozen. Her view became vague and her head was dizzy. She blinked, trying to get the sight around into her eyes.  
From faraway, a figure was walking toward her.  
Still the red hair, the aquamarine eyes, that light pink lips, that familiarly gentle and warm gaze, that blue dress, nothing had changed.

 _Bloom?_

Selina tried to turn to look at that woman once again. However, she was too exhausted. That cold wind seemed to drink all of her energy. She felt herself fall into the ground. Her tears, which were unshed in her eyes during the three long decades overflowed. She was happy, but worried. She hadn't slept for five nights and what she saw could be inaccurate. She was too tired.

And in a brief moment, she wondered if it was real or only her illusion, wondering if Selina herself was alive or dead...

* * *

 **A/N:** **What do you think about this story, I mean, your feelings? I wrote it in another language and then translated into English so it's kind of weird. Hope you don't mind.**


End file.
